Maldita timidez
by Dayree
Summary: Le dolía mucho verlo en brazos de otra... Mientras que ella toda su vida lo había amado en silencio y el no tenía idea, sólo por esa maldita sensación... ¡Sólo por esa maldita timidez!. Oneshot/SOngfic mi primera historia de Naruto, ¡Gracias por leer!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no fue escrito con ánimo de lucro o plagio, si no que sólo por diversión

**Nota**: Este songfic se ubica después de Shippuden.

"" pensamiento

Cursiva flashbak

Aquí va algo – diálogo

Y aquí comienza, gracias por leer

_**Maldita timidez**_

No sabía porque había asistido, ¡Era algo tan incómodo!, pero en un comienzo le había hecho mucha ilusión, debió imaginarse que no se trataba de lo que ella esperaba… y deseaba….

_Flash Back…._

_Una jovencita peli-azul se encontraba en la tienda haciendo compras, cuando de pronto alguien hizo que se sobresaltara al tocarla…_

_Etto, Hinata-chan….._

_Con sólo escuchar esa voz ya se sentía perdida, un ligero tinte rosa comenzó a invadir poco a poco sus mejillas…_

"_ahhhhhhhhhhh…… Naruto-kun…. No, no, no Hinata, contrólate" pensó para si misma inspirando profundamente para voltear._

_Ho-Hola Naruto-kun… - Saludó con una tímida sonrisa - ¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_El rubio le sonrió de manera despreocupada, con sus brazos tras su cabeza en postura relajada_

_Eso espero Dattebayo!- dijo enérgicamente – Etto, yo quería invitarte a la heladería, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

"_¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Na-Nani?!!!!... Cálmate Hinata, cálmate… ay no voy a desma… NO!, es tu oportunidad"… _

_La Hyuuga abrió sus ojos perlas enormemente, no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero al menos si el desmayo, había deseado tanto que esto sucediera, no podía dejarlo pasar, no podía. Aquella voz energética que tanto le gustaba la hizo volver en sí_

_Hinata-chan, ¿Estás bien? – dijo Naruto sosteniéndola de los hombros – Si no quieres, esta bien, ¡no habrá problema! –_

_Sï!, si voy – contestó la Hyuuga animadamente_

_Muy bien!, vámonos – Dijo Naruto sonriendo y sobresaltándose un poco por el inusual tono enérgico con que la Hyuuga le había contestado_

_Fin del flash back_

Hasta ese momento todo era perfecto, y la chica de ojos perlados se sentía en las nubes. Pero ahora había vuelto a la realidad

"Era demasiado perfecto para ser real". Hinata suspiró.

_Flashback_

_Cuando ella y Naruto habían llegado a la heladería, habían más personas allí,eran sus amigos y compañeros de la academia: Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, incluso Neji, pero la persona que más le incomodaba era ella, aquella chica de ojos jades y cabello pelirrosa: Haruno Sakura. Para la ojiperla Sakura era una persona muy agradable, incluso hasta una amiga, pero en el fondo le entristecía verla porque ella tenía algo que Hinata deseaba…._

_Sakura corrió hacia la entrada de la heladería sonriendo hacia Naruto, y Hinata pudo notar que la mirada en este último cambió en cuanto la vio, pues pasó a poseer un brillo especial._

_Sakura –chan! – Saludó sonriente el rubio – Que agradable verte, te extrañé durante la misión_

_Yo también a ti Naruto – dijo Sakura arrojádose a los brazos del rubio en un fuerte abrazo._

_Y entre tanto Hinata estaba allí, junto a ellos. De pronto el suelo pareció ser lo más interesante del mundo para la ojiperla, pues era lo único en lo que fijaba su vista_

_Hmp! – cierto pelinegro que Hinata no había visto interrumpía a la pareja – Entra ya, Dobe._

_Cálmate, teme – Naruto se acercó a él y entablaron conversación que la oji-perla no lograba escuchar._

**Aquí me tienes,  
De frente a ti,  
No rompo un plato  
Parezco feliz**

_Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea de Konoha hacía un mes, pero hasta ese momento debido a misiones no habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse. _

_En ese momento Hinata entendió todo, el ver a sus amigos reunidos, a Sasuke en el centro y finalmente una pancarta que decía "Bienvenido de regreso". Debió haberlo notado antes, esta junta era para celebrar el regreso de Sasuke._

_Hinata, ¿vienes? – La voz de aquella Kunoichi que a Hinata le causaba sentimientos confusos la hizo volver en sí._

_S-Sí – Sonrió tímidamente _

_Fin Flashback_

Y allí estaba ahora, frente al rubio que le había robado su corazón…. Y también a la pelirrosa que se lo había robado a él. Otro suspiro. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mirando la copa que contenía su helado, mientras todos sus compañeros hablaban animadamente, Sasuke y Naruto seguían en su eterno discurso de "teme-dobe" y Sakura sonreía sentada entre ellos, la ojiperla sólo miraba su copa. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa, ¡Cualquier cosa!, todo para no mirar lo que sucedía frente a ella

**  
Y mientras por dentro,  
Me quemo tan lento,  
Quisiera besarte  
Hasta el ultimo aliento.**

Sakura estaba dándole de comer helado a Naruto en la boca, ¡En la boca!, como si fuese su novia, y el se veía tan feliz…. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Naruto sólo tenía ojos para la pelirrosa?.

Y ella sólo estaba allí, sentada frente a ellos contemplando esa escena de reojo para que no lo notaran, batiendo la cuchara en su copa de helado.

Y Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca de Naruto. A Sasuke parecía no importarle. Sakura se acercaba más y más, y más con cada cucharada de helado. Hinata se sobresaltó y en un descuido, dejó caer un vaso de agua.

Hinata, estás bien? – preguntó el otro poseedor del Byakugan

Sí, Neji-san, descuida – respondió sonriendo la aludida

Sonreía de forma tímida, a pesar de todo lo que sentía por dentro. Era lo que siempre hacía, era su respuesta y escape a todo, pero ya estaba cansada. Cansada de ser la que no habla, la que sonríe, la amable niña tímida que todos ven sólo como eso: como una niña

**Mira mi cara  
De niña bien  
Dulce y callada,  
Como debe ser,**

Sakura había dejado de darle helado a Naruto, pero seguía cerca de él, de hecho ahora tenían sus manos unidas. Hinata observó al rubio con detenimiento, sus profundos ojos azules, su sonrisa tranquila, sus labios curvados con un poco de helado en ellos. Esos labios que tanto deseaba, esos labios que le gustaría…. La ojiperla se sonrojó al instante

**  
Pero cualquier día  
Te caigo encima,  
Y te arrancaría  
Hasta la camisa,**

"¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?" Otro suspiro nuevamente y su vista hacia la copa de helado.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a si misma, lo deseaba y mucho. Deseaba con todo su ser los labios de Uzumaki Naruto, el rubio frente a ella…. Y no sólo sus labios….

Ante ese pensamiento por poco y se ahoga con helado. Pero era cierto, lo único que la detenía era ese maldito sentimiento… Esa estúpida timidez que le impedía demostrarle al rubio lo que sentía al punto de casi desmayarse cuando el se le acercaba.

Hinata apretó sus puños en frustración y volvió a suspirar

**Pero ya lo ves,  
No tengo valor,  
No se como hacer  
Y decírtelo,  
Que soy como un pez  
Sin oxigeno,  
Tras el tibio roce de tus labios.**

¡Pero ya no podía más!, mucho menos ahora que Sakura estaba… Ella estaba… ¡Rozando con sus dedos los labios de Naruto!, limpiándolos del helado en ellos, y luego…. Y luego metió su dedo a su boca….. ¿Por qué no podía?, ¿Por qué tan sólo no podía decirle todo?

Cada vez bajaba más la vista y continuaba apretando los puños mientras los causantes de esto sonreían, se sonreían entre ellos alegremente.

"Maldición"**  
**

**Pero ya lo ves  
No tengo valor,  
Tengo el corazón  
Fuera de control, **

La situación la estaba matando. La estaba matando, de rabia, celos, frustración e ira contra si misma. Toda esta situación estaba al borde de hacerla explotar o de hundirse en lágrimas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?... Pero se mostraba tranquila, callada, sonreía, seguía sonriendo como una señorita, tal como esperaban de ella.

**Soy un caracol,  
Con introversión  
Que se muere de un amor callado.**

**Ehh, ehhh,ehhh maldita timidez  
Ehh, ehh,ehhh, maldita timidez**

¿Cuántos años llevaba ya en lo mismo?, viéndole de lejos, siendo feliz con el mínimo acercamiento y toque, con sólo un saludo. Era cierto, el más mínimo toque la volvía loca, casi sentía que se derretía con sólo sentirlo. Y allí estaba ahora, viendo como el se moría por la Haruno, viendo sus sonrisas hacia ella, las caricias que ella le daba, las palabras dulces que le dirigía, todo… ¡Todo para ella!...

Sakura aún jugueteaba tocando los labios del Uzumaki, y Hinata se moría por dentro. Moría de celos porque lo único que más deseaba en ese instante era arrojarse sobre Naruto y besarle, y abrazarle… y… y….. Y casi se desmaya al pensar en lo siguiente

**No te equivoques  
Ni pienses mal,  
Mi subconsciente  
Habla de mas **

**Pero cualquier día  
Te caigo encima,  
Y te arrancaría  
Hasta la camisa.**

¿Y los demás?, todos en su mundo, hasta el Uchiha se distraía hablando con Neji mientras la pareja frente a Hinata parecían estar en una nube de ensueño y ella se sentía sola como jamás antes en su vida

Hinata, ocurre algo? – La voz de la chica de cabellos rozados la distrajo

N-No – respondió secamente

No debió levantar sus ojos, así no habría visto como Naruto estrechaba en sus brazos a la aprendiza de Tsunad. La estrechaba con fuerza y suavidad a la vez, con cariño, con… Amor…. Amor…. Ella desde hacia tanto tiempo que lo amaba, había sido la primera en respetarlo, en admirarlo, en preocuparse con él, en amarlo…. Pero jamás se lo dijo, y por eso Sakura se lo había arrebatado… Y lo había permitido…

**Pero ya lo ves...**

**No tengo valor,  
Tengo el corazón  
Fuera de control,  
**

¡Como le gustaría ser sincera y estar en el lugar de Sakura!… Pero Naruto día a día se acercaba más a su compañera de equipo, en cambio con ella…. Con ella solo hablaba por formalidades… Y todo por culpa de ese maldito sentimiento…. De ese maldito sentimiento de timidez… Sólo por eso lo había perdido…

Sakura era alegre y abierta, mientra ella era tímida y asustadiza; Sakura era sincera y afectuosa, mientras ella se desmayaba al más mínimo toque del que amaba; Sakura era la mejor ninja-médico y tal vez hasta la mejor kunoichi de Konoha, y ella sólo era una débil---

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura….

**Soy un caracol,  
Con introversión  
Que se muere de un amor callado.**

**Ehh, ehhh,ehhh maldita timidez  
Ehh, ehh,ehhh, maldita timidez**

Ya no podía más, y lo que acababa de ver fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Sakura estaba besando a Naruto frente a sus ojos!… Lo había perdido, se había acobardado y lo había perdido.

-NO! – gritó furiosa la ojiperla golpeando la mesa, provocando que las copas de helado cayeran.

Debido al grito todos los presentes voltearon a verla, y la pareja ante ella dejó de besarse….

No lo permitiré… - dijo casi en un susurro - ¡NO me rendiré sin si quiera sincerarme! – terminó por gritar Hinata mientras todos se ponían de pie y la observaban confusos.

Hinata? – la llamó Neji preocupado

Hinata caminó decididamente y con una mirada de seguridad que jamás había estado en sus ojos. Bordeó la mesa mientras las miradas de todos sus amigos estaban sobre ella y pasó por un lado de Sakura sin si quiera voltear a verla.

Na-Naruto-kun… - Se dirigió al rubio

Dime Hina… -

El Uzumaki no pudo decir más, porque sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de la oji-perla en un suave pero dulce beso.

Te amo – dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada y sin poder ver a los ojos al rubio. Luego de eso salió corriendo del lugar

Hinata-chan, espera! – dijo Naruto antes de salir tras ella

Todos en la heladería se quedaron en silencio y volvieron a sentarse, excepto cierta pelirrosa y el poseedor del Sharingan. Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura tomándole la cintura.

Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿Crees que haya resultado? – preguntó Sakura

HMP!, ¡Pues eso espero porque no pienso volver a permitir que ese dobe te vuelva a poner una mano encima JAMAS! – contestó Sasuke molesto – Si Hinata no los interrumpía, ¡lo haría yo mismo y lo mataría!

Sakura sonrió y volteó a besar al portador del sharingan

No te enfades Sasuke, era necesario para hacer despertar a Hinata – Mencionó Ino llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca

Además, todos saben que eres el único que le interesa a mi bella flor de cerezo – interrumpió Rock Lee

HMP!, ya te he dicho que no la llames así! – dijo Sasuke activando el sharingan.

Ya.. Ya Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura calmándole – Sólo esperemos que todo este plan de Naruto haya funcionado.

Aparentemente si – El otro poseedor del Byakugan, que se encontraba observando hacia afuera por la ventana del lugar interrumpió

Todos se acercaron a observar por la ventana junto a Neji y descubrieron a Hinata bajdo la sombra de un árbol en brazos de su querido rubio mientras ambos se fundían en un largo y tierno beso.

*******************************************************

**Nota de autora:**

Hola!, es primera vez que escribo algo de Naruto, espero que les haya agradado. Yo no soy fan del Naru/Hina, Hinata no es de mis personajes preferidos (pero tampoco me desagrada) pero fue una buena experiencia escribir esto y se me ocurrió escuchando la canción que usé aquí: maldita timidez que es de Lynda. Espero que les haya agradado, críticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
